Cutting the ropes
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ramses is taken as a slave and soon befriends a boy who is also a slave. Ramses has the heart to cut the both of them loose!


**This one is totally romance nothing but and Slavery, so if you don't like it, don't read!**

**Summary: Ramses is captured as a slave after being thrown out from his own kingdom. He runs into Joseph, a fellow slave like himself and soon befriends him. The slavers though, think Joseph needs to be taught a lesson for speaking to other slaves but Ramses has something to say about this matter!**

**WARNING: BoyXBoy love affair! Sort of…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of Egypt or king of dreams movies.**

* * *

><p>A kick to the face sent Ramses flying backward, hitting the back of his head off the hardened sand beneath him. The foot that had struck him was the foot of a slave trader, looking for new men or women to sell off as he pleased. Accompanying this man were several other slaves who looked to be on the verge of death to the point of collapsing. Their ribs were visible and there were dark rings and bags under their eyes. Ramses, a man who had just been denounced as a king and left in the desert to wander, had come across a formidable opponent as he found himself face-to-face with the slave traders.<p>

These groups of men usually came in fours or pairs and a bunch of slaves traveling behind their camels. Ramses' bald head had been swelling under the sun for a couple of days now and it was overheating his brain, so much that he could not function properly even if he wanted to keep walking. His hunger for water drove him mad as did his stomach that craved and longed for the food of his would-be-forgotten kingdom that now had a new ruler.

"Come on, keep moving! We can't stop for anyone!" A man on one of the camels, wearing pants and no shoes with just a dirty old, red shawl to act as his shirt. The man was old but not old enough to move around and shoving everyone else into place. He was the head leader and Ramses' worse nightmare.

It was official. Ramses was accounted for and taken in by the slavers, being pushed into line and at the very back behind a young, brown, curly haired man who looked to be still a young boy but fairly suggestive as a young adult. His knees were knobby to look at from the back from what Ramses could see and he could tell the boy as not eating much as his shoulders were easily sticking out of his back like small wings without feathers. It was a horrid sight for Ramses and he tried to think about something else as they began to trudge under the hot desert sun and into the scorching areas of the deserted lands. No food or water would ever grow in these circumstances nor were there any visible stores nearby.

Where the slavers had decided to take them was unknown to all of them as the slavers obviously did not do business with the slaves but to those who would buy them. Ramses' stomach growled just as the slave traders up front came to a sudden stop. Ramses was curious as to what was going on. There was nothing in front of them so why had they stopped?

A caravan up ahead was making their way slowly towards them and looked to be a circus of some sort. The slave traders grinned to each other. Tonight was surely a good night to rid themselves of the slaves they had collected; and with the transaction, a hefty sum of gold coins. Ramses wasn't so sure he wanted to be sold away just yet. He wanted to try thinking up a way to get himself free and if possible, some of the others.

The slave traders began to set up their camping tents, making sure the caravan ahead would notice them to see that they were selling people for their greedy needs. But like anyone would do, these men were obviously trying to just stay alive.

"OK you mutts; a five minute break should be enough!" Another man on one of the other camels shouted as he got off the camel and tied his ride to one of the tents that were already set up, setting the animal down gently so it would not get disturbed.

Here was Ramses' chance and he was already thinking of a way to get out of there. He was hoping to scare the camels off while he untied himself. But there was a slight problem with the men setting the tents up. They knew as long as they had one camel left, they would have a ride still even if the other camels did leave the group. And on top of that, they would probably kill him for doing that in the first place. Ramses let out a sigh and sat himself down next to the man he'd been walking behind.

"Don't mind them at all. Pretend they don't exist and they can't hurt you for doing that." Ramses looked over at the young boy he had been traveling behind.

The boy's eyes seemed to sparkle as he talked to Ramses. "Well, I don't care to stay here another minute longer. You can stay if you wish to; I'm getting out of here." Ramses explained as he began to untie his knotted ropes in between his hands.

"You can't! You'll get killed just running off, even with the ropes untied!" Ramses stopped grabbing at the ropes and looked at the young boy, scowling. "If you care so much, come with me. I'll make sure you are not harmed." The boy seemed to be thinking this idea through, almost accepting. But the boy looked up at Ramses sadly and shook his head no.

"I can't do it! I don't have the kind of courage you do." The boy replied, looking down at his swollen hands.

Ramses stopped what he was doing and scouted around for the slave traders who were now preparing for a feast, leaving the slaves unattended and hungry. "We might have a chance if you stop your babbling and come with me already!" Ramses had managed to loosen the ropes, picked the young boy up from his seating position and ran off, leaving the other slaves to murmur amongst themselves. The best part of this plan was that, not one of the slave traders noticed anything as they were too busy becoming fixated on the caravan ahead.

The boy in Ramses' arms felt slightly annoyed being bounced around but kept his mouth shut until they were far enough away to finally speak. "I applaud your putting up with my running. Now, if you have no where else to go…I could suggest you come with me once more. I…used to be a king of Egypt." The boy looked at Ramses in disbelief.

"How'd you end up out here?" Ramses let out a small breath of exhausted air and looked up at the sunlit sky.

"My servants expelled me from my own country! I only suggested we stopped using slaves for a day and they banished me altogether!" Ramses stomped his foot in the sand and stood for a bit, letting the young man catch his breath.

"I was…taken by my family. I'm Joseph." The said man smiled lightly.

"I'm Ramses. I'll take you to your family." Ramses let his hands fall on his hips, regaining his once kingly composure.

Joseph put a hand on Ramses' shoulder and looked the man in the eyes. "You don't have to. They've probably forgotten about me by now…I've…been with those slavers for two years now. I doubt my family would recognize me." Ramses felt heart broken to think the man would see his family once more and probably would have forgotten where they lived by now.

"That's nonsense. Your family is probably searching for you right now. Even if they weren't, they'd be thrilled to see you alive." The young man felt a bit uplifted within his heart and grabbed hold of Ramses' shoulders and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

Ramses was left standing there, stunned wondering what had just transpired between them. 'Did he just….kiss me?' Ramses thought and looked down at the young man hugging him.

"You're welcome?" Ramses patted Joseph's back gently and faced the city they knew as Egypt; if they were to get to wherever the boy's family was located. They were going to need a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Kid of random at the end but I really didn't want Joseph being with his family at the end so please don't ask "Why didn't you make Joseph see his family?" don't ask things like that, actually, ask how Ramses got out of the ropes!**


End file.
